


Upon this Winter's Night

by ChelleLeigh1917



Category: The White Queen (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-03 23:46:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1759933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelleLeigh1917/pseuds/ChelleLeigh1917
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had always seemed funny to her, no matter how many snowballs she threw at him, Richard would never retaliate. Sometimes, it was funny for her to think that boy was now her husband.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Upon this Winter's Night

As a girl, the winter months had been some of Anne’s favorite months at Middleham. When she had been able to escape her nurses and Isabel, she’d always enjoyed playing outside in the snow. She’d enjoyed building snowmen, and as she’d grown older she’d enjoyed snowball fights. She’d enjoyed throwing snowballs at one boy in particular. It had always seemed funny to her, no matter how many snowballs she threw at him, Richard would never retaliate. Sometimes, it was funny for her to think that boy was now her husband. 

It was mid-January, the Christmas holidays over, their guests had returned to their respective homes. Now, it was only Richard and Anne at Middleham. Anne currently sat in her warm solar, near the fire, as she worked on embroidery. She hoped to be working on a layette soon, but thus far she had not conceived. It did not seem to worry Richard, but she could not help but let it worry her. 

Richard stood in the doorway, she’d not noticed his presence yet, and he always enjoyed observing his wife. He watched as she did her embroidery. She was alone in the solar, having sent her ladies away. He cleared his throat, to get her attention. 

Anne almost jumped, as she looked up. “I did not realize you were there.” She smiled apologetically at Richard. 

He grinned. “I know you did not.” 

She put her embroidery aside, and looked up. She grinned, there were times she still could barely believe her good fortune. They were married, Richard was her husband. “What brings you here?” She asked. 

“A man needs a reason to see his wife?” Richard grinned. 

“Well, of course not…” She smiled. 

“Have you looked outside?” Richard asked. 

“No.” She shook her head. “Has the snow stopped?”

“Come see for yourself.” He grinned. 

Anne stood and went over to the window. She grinned as she looked outside, the ground was completely white, covered in several inches of snow. She leaned back against Richard, whose arms immediately encircled her waist. 

“I was thinking,” He said softly, in her ear. “We could go out. I do remember how much you always enjoyed the snow.” 

“Oh, do you?” She smiled. 

“Of course, I do.” He smiled. 

“Then we’ll go.” She grinned. 

She was not surprised as Richard slipped her cloak over her shoulders, and tied it. He’d proven last winter, while she was in sanctuary, that he would always be concerned about her staying warm in the winter. She had to admit that his concern always amused her, it was one of the little things she loved about him. 

Anne grinned as they went outside. The cold air was invigorating. She looked up at Richard. “It feels so good out there.” 

He laughed softly. “I knew you would say that.” 

She laughed softly. “Of course you did.” She watched as he walked over to the other side of the courtyard. She couldn’t resist bending down and making a snowball. She took careful aim and threw it at him. Oh, she wanted to laugh as it hit him square in the back. 

Richard laughed softly, as he turned around. He knelt, picking up snow of his own. 

Anne was shocked when he threw the snowball at her. He’d never, ever done that when they were children. She quickly knelt to make another snowball. 

Soon, the courtyard was filled with the sound of their laughter as they pelted each other with the snowballs. Anne managed to stay quiet as she approached Richard. She slipped her hand beneath his cloak and beneath his doublet, she let the snow fall down his shoulder. 

“I’ve wanted to do that since we were children.” She giggled. 

Richard stood, shivering. His hands, which were cold from the snow, slipped under Anne’s cloak, pulling her close. She shivered at the coldness of his hands. “I do believe we both are quite cold now.” 

Anne moved closer to him. “I believe you are correct.” She said softly. 

“How about I take you inside, and we’ll keep each other warm.” Richard murmured. 

“I do like the sound of that.” She said softly. 

They both were still laughing as they reached the bedchamber, Anne especially as Richard had been lightly tickling her waist as they walked up to the bedchamber. 

Once, they were inside the bedchamber, Richard quickly removed Anne’s damp cloak, as she did the same with his. 

Anne groaned softly, as Richard was kissing her neck. “Richard….” She murmured. 

“Hmmmmm.” He said very softly, he gently turned her so he could unlace her gown. “Do you know why I never threw the snowballs at you when we were younger.” He said softly. 

“Why?” She asked softly. 

“Never seemed fair.” He said softly.

She laughed softly, as his fingers went down her spine. “Why did it seem fair today?” 

He started to kiss down her back. “Because today I can keep you warm.” He murmured. 

She laughed very softly. “You’re always very good at that.” 

“Am I?” He murmured. 

“Wonderful.” She said softly. 

He pushed her dress from her body. “You are so beautiful.” He said softly. 

“I’m not certain I’ll ever tire of hearing you say that.” She murmured. 

“Then I’ll never stop.” Richard murmured, as he turned her back to face him. 

“See that you don’t.” She laughed softly, wrapping her arms around his neck. 

He laughed very softly, kissing her deeply, as she unbuttoned his doublet, and slipped it from his shoulders. “You think I’m overdressed.” He murmured. 

“I think we’re overdressed.” Anne replied. 

Richard carried her over to the bed. He pulled her shift over her head, and then placed her in the center of the bed. 

Anne raised up and pulled his shirt over his head. She traced her fingers over his cheek. “You realize it’s the middle of the afternoon.” She murmured. 

He gently pushed her back onto the bed. “And if you think I’m letting you out of this bed before morning, you’re wrong.” 

Anne gasped as he started to kiss her breasts and his fingers moved over her stomach. “Richard…” She moaned as his fingers slipped inside. 

He groaned. She was already so wet. He slipped another finger inside, as she moaned. 

“Richard…” She gasped, as he slipped a third finger in. She was so close. She held on to the sheets as she felt the first waves of pleasure. 

He lightly kissed her belly as her breathing returned to normal. He raised up onto his knees, and started to unlace his breeches. Anne reached up, pulling his breeches over his hips. 

Anne gasped as he slowly entered her. He entwined their hands, as she moved easily with the slow rhythm he set. “Richard…please…”

“Shhhh.” He murmured. “Slow, easy…” He groaned as her legs wrapped around him. 

She moaned again, arching, tightening her legs around him, wanting to bring him even deeper inside. “Yes.” She moaned, as he started to thrust faster. 

His hand went between their joined bodies, wanting to give her pleasure again before finding his own. 

Anne cried out as she reached another orgasm. Richard’s arms tightened around her, and with a few more swift thrusts, he spilled inside her. 

Richard rolled onto his back, pulling Anne against him. He held her close, rubbing her back. “You’re warm enough?” He murmured. 

Anne laughed very softly. “You did quite a good job of keeping me warm.” 

He laughed softly, placing his fingers under her chin and gently lifting her chin up to look at him. He kissed her gently. 

“We did have fun today.” She said softly. 

“Oh, the day is not over.” He murmured. “We will have more fun.” He said softly. 

She laughed softly. “More snowball fights?” 

He rubbed her belly gently. “More keeping each other warm, perhaps we can do a lot of that while snowed in.” 

“You think we’ll be snowed in.” She murmured. 

“All the signs point to more snow overnight.” He said softly. 

Early the next morning, Anne quietly slipped out of the bed. She put her robe on, shivering slightly in the cool air of the bedchamber. The fire had not totally burned out, Richard had added more logs to it just before they’d finally fallen asleep. He’d been as good as his word, keeping her in bed until morning. They’d shared a late night platter of meat, bread, and cheese. She’d laughed as Richard had insisted upon feeding her. She walked over to the window, and wiped away the moisture from it, looking out she could see Richard had been correct. There had been more snow overnight, several inches of it. They were most certainly snowed in. 

“More snow?” Richard said sleepily, as she got back into the bed. 

“Indeed you were correct.” She said softly, as he pulled the covers back around them, and pulled her close. 

“Then we most certainly are not leaving this bed today.” He said softly, his lips against her neck.


End file.
